


Hiding the ANBU in plain sight

by R_4_L



Category: Naruto
Genre: @uncommonnerdy, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, head cannons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_4_L/pseuds/R_4_L
Summary: Naruto is a little peeved by ANBU being so recognizable after all what are the masks for if not to hide their identity.  Finally after seeing the Mist’s Bingo Book (because the Leaf’s wouldn’t have Leaf ANBU init) he understands the problem and comes up with a simple way to fix it.This has been a head cannon/pet peeve of mine for the entire series because come on the ninja world can do genjutsu to confuse people but expect you to ignore that the only protecting the ANBU’s identity is a mask? At least have it dye their hair.....
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Hiding the ANBU in plain sight

It wasn’t until Naruto became Hokage that the Leaf finally got their hands on another lands Bingo book. He was at a meeting with Gaara talking about security after having to change up his ANBU detail again. 

“It’s stupid. I had to let two of my most trusted ANBU guard off my security detail because they’re too recognizable.” It wasn’t that Naruto didn’t trust the other ANBU guards, it was that just that after being together so long some of those men were really good at stopping him from making an ass out himself and saving Shikamaru the trouble.

“How are they too recognizable?” Gaara knew that things in the Leaf were done a little differently then in the Sand, but it shouldn’t be too strange.

Naruto just sighed and pulled another bowl of ramen closer, “they were targeted because of being in Mist’s Bingo Book.”

“The Mist’s? But things are fine with them aren’t they?” If the Mist was looking at restarting the conflicts after the war, Gaara knew he’d need to up his own security.

“Nah, I think it’s an old Bingo Book, but stoke dumb ass missing nin found it and have been harassing my men.”

“Have you seen the entry?” Gaara was curious to see what the fuss was about. Naruto admitted to having not seen anything. “Give me a couple of days to find something.”

Two days later Gaara sent a message that he had a Bingo Book and the two leader met in the Leaf village to look it over. Flipping through the pages, there were many shinobi that both men could identify by body shape alone. Naruto stopped at the Sand’s pages. Almost all the entries looked alike with the exception of what tools they preferred.

“How do you keep them different?” Naruto was really interested now. Looking at the Leaf pages he could pick out Kakashi, Yamato, Baku, and Hyo by their hair.

“Well it helps that the Sand’s ANBU includes a head covering to protect them from sand storms and the heat.”

Naruto had an idea forming in the back of his head. “I’ve got an idea. Gaara, I hope you don’t mind but I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” Naruto watched one of his best friends walk out of his office. “I know he wouldn’t say anything but it my job to keep you guys safe as much as it’s your job.” Naruto spoke to the men in the corner. “Would one of you like to volunteer?” He waited. 

Owl stepped forward, “what do you need sir?”

“Your mask.”

Without question Owl removed his ANBU mask, the rest of the men in the room were on his team and if he couldn’t trust them with his identity then he was well and truly fucked. He watched as the Hokage mixed sealing ink on his desk before reaching for the mask holding it carefully in one hand. The seal was actually a simple one. “If this works, we’ll use chakra to make the seal permanent. It might be better if it was yours instead of mine but we can check with that.” Naruto was mostly talking to himself at that point as he knew that inscribing seals could be done by anyone, but having them activate often needed the right balance. He handed the mask back and watched as Owl put it on.

“Shit.” Frog moved in from the other corner. “Owl you look like the most nondescript shinobi I have ever seen.”

“What do you mean?” Owl wanted to know what had happened.

Frog rubbed a hand across the back of his neck, “okay don’t take this the wrong way, but it looks like you lost about forty kilos, your hair is short and mud grown and so are your eyes.”

Owl, who was an Akimichi pushing 150 kilos with green eyes and long dark red brown hair was amazed. “What does my chakra look like?” Frog was a Hyuga and would be able to see his chakra network.

“It looks the same as before.” Frog tilted his head to one side, his byakugan still activated, “remove your mask.” Owl took the mask off and Frog shook his head. “It’s like a genjutsu without the chakra drain.

“Awesome,” Naruto was glad it worked. “This should limit the number of time you guys get placed in some Bingo Book, or at least get recognized because of it. For ANBU anyways. Owl, go and show Ibiki what I did. Let him know that I will get together with him, Shikamaru, and Iruka to see if we need to tweak the seal any further before placing it on all ANBU masks


End file.
